


CLANDESTINE

by Rainbowjello



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowjello/pseuds/Rainbowjello
Summary: "𝑯𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒚, try to look at the sky whenever you get the time to." She smiles fondly sending little million sparks."Why?" was the question and she beams again now moon fond of her, "Because 𝑺𝒖𝒏𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒆 sky's mouth's so kind it's songs never hurt you; for you don't feel alone."❁In a modern foreign world where there's no place for talent, people sneaks through dark alleys to drown into saccharine blood that drips from the strings of Harry Styles violin; a surreal magic for them what they believe are his fingers❁𝑪𝒍𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒆: adjectiveKept secret or done secretively, especially because illicit.Warning: This story contains explicit/adult content.
Relationships: Adam/Eve (Only Lovers Left Alive)





	CLANDESTINE

**_New york City; dark night._ **

_**Harry**_

His loops of brown curls bouncing with each stumble, one feet has a shoe other's bare for gravelly shingles to pierce his sole. 

He runs, runs and runs far from the grisly smoke that has trapped his parents. Obeying his dying mummy is all he could do but when his fatigue small figure hides under the grime subway stairs scared for his life no-one throws a single glimpse of sympathy at him. 

Garish shine of metal, ear-piercing honk of train, sleek halt to command it's arrival, a thud a pause in my heart. 

Just like that the child dying in my dream woke me up after a dark night without any milky dust in sky. Ropes of perspiration beading from my scalp in between my shoulders, sheets clinging and tangling around my bare torso. 

Heart racing for getting no escapade in return. Staring at the ceiling with tightness in chest, my loneliness echoes. 

Red blaring Digits blinking with 6:30 indicating me that I've to go through another day for my sake. 

Before the purr of taxis, opening of windows, out-going and coming of rich well dressed people could sink distress in my veins I flipped away the duvet. Palms digging in the mattress when the morning heat radiating from my skin meets the cold hardwood. 

The burden from bad dreams never getting sucked by drain how much I scrub it away. Slapping my palm against the tiles I tilted my chin up to feel the burn in my eyes with prestle shower of cold water. 

It dripped down from my clavicles to sides of hips tickling my thighs and pooling at my feet.

Hair blocking my vision cascading to stick around my cheeks, exhausted sighs quenching from inside me creating fog in the small space. 

Tucking a towel low over my hips I avoided to take a look at myself in the mirror. Grime smoke again hazing my vision and shaking my head I ended up gazing at my reflection. 

Cheeks a bit shallower, dark circles ringing under my eyes and the burn that I had in them an year ago gone. 

A woof billowing causing my lips to dip from the ends, the only happiness I've left. Droplets striking against the mirror as I dry my hair in a shot down till the nape of my neck. 

"Hey bud hungry?" Mick whines in response waggling his tail following me to the compact kitchen. 

While, coffee brewed I ducked down sliding a bowl of dog food under his cute chin my fingers getting lost in his mocha fur at my every affectionate ruffle "good boy. hmm can't find the word winne and poodle. Cause winnie the poodle's sittin' right infront of me." He barked agreeingly as I tried to focus on the word puzzle game bordering my chin in between the 'v' of my thumb and forefinger. 

A scoff tumbling out of my lips at the word dance didn't they got a cardiac arrest while printing it? 

"Oh no, terrible!" I groaned throwing my head over my shoulders when he jumped latching on me and eating the newspaper from my hands. He's a whore for newspapers and I'm 101% sure they'll find a slobbery ball of paper from his tummy when he'll get checked which I remember's in three days. 

I'm having a light bulb moment on the realization that I was so close to complete my word search, "shit. The word was terrible." 

Coffee soothing my nerves slumping my shoulders from the tight knots and I left the sandwich feeling no more hungry after two bites. Slipping into my trousers and pulling the hood that combed my feral tresses back into it I crouched down patting Mick's head because he needs proper affirmative good-byes at my every departure. 

"Be a good pup, don't need any destruction like last time." He nodded peering me up with his melting eyes licking the littlest of exposed area of my ankle.

Pushing down the qualm of someone stepping out of their apartment to exchange words with me in my way I strided down the stairs, friction igniting from the steel railing tingling against my palms from fast pace and when my shoes hit the ground it caused the few heads to snap in my direction. 

Hiding my face further with the hood and tucking the loose curls back I exited the building without making eye contact with anyone's curious ones. Not that I don't like to but the fact they'll kill me in a beat with the acknowledgement of what I do. 

There are two types of secrets: the kind you want to keep in and the kind you don't dare to let out. 

Walking past the houses which surely represents that one of their kid must does illegal clubbing thrifting their loyal candidate father's dollar in a snap for the thrust of their own fun. 

Modern interior, Mind boggling technology, Skyscrapers of New York serving as a cage for fowls not letting them breath in their own homes. 

Polished cars, flats on the highest floors; expensive clothing and bunch of money but there's no exception for music, dancing and performing arts else you get killed. 

Silence echoes through the rims of buildings when there's no noise of traffic, hustle and bustle of people trying to make out through their less salaries. 

Shoulders fighting to get in the first train, nobody will help you to stand if you'll fall in the crowd you're your own invisible angel. 

Two decades ago a law enforcement was done that nobody would be allowed to be associated with any kind of asinine stuff which's arts in their view. It was done to fist every brain in their hold to maintain order and compliance.

Gave birth to robots made of flesh, puppets to their own science and government schemes. 

Everyone had to submit into their command in this way past generation forcefully molded in to what they wanted, what they're now and new generation doesn't even know the term art exists. 

They only know this idea of having fun through the anderaline of doing illegal stuff. 

At first there were heavy fines but when the restrictions went to extreme it became a taboo and hatred for people because in return of listening to music out in public or loud at homes they had to go through unbearable punishments. 

In conclusion, there's no escape from your depression. Lovers can't have a decent dance when they're happy and want to embrace eachother. You can't enjoy yourself in the company of music bubbling in your ears. 

Rich's get rid of their boredom by shopping at expensive brands, hiring most popular designers to renovate their houses after every four months, going to comedy gigs and bars which are unexciting as fuck with hushs of silence. 

Casinos with lush burgundies and hickory leathers playing with money but hearts made of papers. 

Every neon splashed into streets of New York as if deaf Santa vomited mixture of Christmas lights everywhere. 

They use every color from the shade books to paint their homes but their souls are shadier than grays. 

Some don't even try to they're so obsessed with the darkness of their lives, modern abalone, stony greys and mink are there only reds. 

Poor are snubbed under their feets so they don't try to get rid from under their loans and extra labours with less wages. Boredom they simply don't get time to even think about it. 

When my eyes fell over the attachés car my feet halted in tracks, heart tugging to stomach and my first instinct was to step into deadly street beside me when the compliance officer came out yawning and his eyes meeting for a second. 

These pigs are everywhere snogging on donuts making it a personality trait. 

Taking a once over of my surroundings I pushed down the hood shoving my fists into front pockets. 

I usually walk through these unnoticed streets when I don't use my car but today I wanted to make some exception well those exceptions never works for me. 

Scrunching my nose into disgust as my shoes patters against the leakage of feces drainage. A rat stopping mid-gallop to watch my show which he's finding very interesting. 

Ok fella the show is over go back to your misses. 

Huge trash bags having their own city littering alongside of the walls an image of what resides under their great lies. 

Crossing the zebra-path I entered into another dark alley at the back of big plaza, leading to club. 

The two bodyguards at the main entrance of club man hugging me giving me a curt nod, "Boss." One of them leaned to open the door for me and gladly there's no-one inside except of cleaning lady and Riggi. 

Staff have to turf the drunkards out as our DJ's wild and stays high up till five in the morning. But last night the alert was high so we had to shut out early the mess those fuckers created is unbelievable. 

"Harry! my mate." Rigi exclaimed out aloud drying a beer glass with clean rag. When I strolled near them he grasped my arm, our brawny chests bumping and Tony his wife laughed out genuinely patting me from back when he kissed me straight on my mouth jostling me from shoulders enthusiasticly. 

"Rigi." I chuckled shaking my head at his antics sitting on the stool infront of Tony, "last night went perfect?" He grunted slamming the core glass agaisnt the counter. 

"Those fuckers drives me bananas. Money really can't buy brain cells-" Tony interjected smirking at him, "speak for yourself bald pumpkin." Her head snapping in my direction when I cackeled at her statement slapping my hand against the marble. 

These two have been with me since the day I stepped into this club. They've seen my peak of felicity and my down-fall. 

My smile vanishing into a simper at her long gaze. I don't need sympathies I may not be happy, it's just I'm lost for where I'm right now I'll be okay. Glad what I got but hating that there's passion running in my veins that makes me restless if I don't chase it. 

That I'll get killed for having this zeal but everyone knows when I love something I give it my everything. 

"Why. What happened?" Clearing my throat I tapped my fingers diverting my attention towards them. 

"This man right infront of us lost his credit card and he hasn't reported it yet..." Tony huffs pointing accusingly at him. 

"...because the thief spends less than my wife." Rigi jokes. He has always been like this; careless and making everyone giggle around him. 

It doesn't sit right with people at first because of his tattoos sprawled up till his head and his scary grooming but when they get comfortable they wouldn't leave him alone getting miffed in his company. Perks of having him as a bartender. 

"Why don't ya marry that thief?" She snarks and the cleaning lady giggled, "Tony rocked. Rigi shocked" 

"I'd have but you my love is too precious too loose." Love exists. In the littlest of affirmations from your spouses and the honest confessions that they'll not leave you no matter what. 

I can see it in between them and it makes me damn happy, a surreal imagination in this world. 

Standing I sighed heavily rubbing my palms down my trousers. I'm gonna head out before this place packs out drastically. 

The more you get surrounded by people the more you feel deserted. 

Tony archs a brow at me her expressions still in favour, "rehearsal and boxing?" Giving her a timid smile I nodded stepping back and turning to exit. 

"By the way. I love your lilac nail polish I'll borrow sometimes!" She yelled from behind unmatchable glee floating in her tone a huge smile quirking up her lips when I spinned to face her 'thanking' her. 

Small steps echoing behind me and suddenly a hand wraps around my bicep rather harshly nails punching crescent into the fabric of my hood, "Hi. Harry!" Her tuneful enthusiasm looming into air. 

Her glossy hair curtaining around her face showing very less of expressions, hazing the thoughts swimming in her eyes. 

Ice-blue eyes reflecting the frigidty of New York's most unknown surrounding. 

The whiff of her fragrance strong because of her perfume overly done. A smile which isn't reaching to her eyes with her supercilluous tug at her exorbitant suit and proud tilt of chin whenever blue collar staff passes by her is showing she's like everyone else. 

Materialistic. Drowned into self-appreciation always. 

"Hi. Cece." I tried to keep the stir of my eagerness to get away from her as soon possible down. Lowering the hiss when her grip tightened as she spoke, "care to grab some coffee?" This's her hundredth time asking in two years despite of knowing my answer she never loses hope. 

"Um...someday else?" I asked politely throwing a glance where Rigi's still eating Tony's ears to avoid her gaze turning stern, she frowns tucking her hair back and a fading hickey flashes from where her soft earlobe meets her skin. 

"Yeh. Sure, I just thought we could hang out sometimes." She murmured tone edgy with annoyance and gritting my one feet back on the pathway ready to turn the moment we bid goodbyes I nodded changing location of my hand from hood's pockets to trousers. 

"See ya." She waves alluringly moving her fingers and I caught the roll of her eyes the moment she turned on her heels. 

It's not that I don't like her. She's beautiful in her own way but there's this cavity of pomposity in her that holds me back from offering her any kind of miss conception.

I dunno if I could hold someone hand and let them walk through the egg shells I'm walking through at the time just for the sake to fulfill the need of other half. 

Went to rehearse for the big performance tommorrow, hours thrifted like second and here I'm standing infront of the back door of gym two in the morning. 

Orange illumination coming with a bolt and falling at my steps from the billboard, gulping the last sip from steamy coffee I crushed the paper cup throwing it into bin and stepping inside the gym. 

This's how you've to live in concrete jungles you eat alone and you drink alone. 

The friction causing my hair to stick when I got rid of my hood leaving me bare, sweat already breaking over my spine from my previous activity. 

The door flapped open halting me in between my hard punches, Sam appeared holding the punch bag for me popping his head from behind it. 

A shaken puff of grunt wheezed through my teeth when my lungs wanted to catch breath and I chuckled trying to quiff back my hair through my wrist. 

Sam followed me behind as I tossed boxing gloves carelessly unwrapping the tape from around my hands, "don't tell me you haven't slept with anyone from then and is trying to murder this poor punching bag." 

I gave him a crossed look to pesk him while attaching the rim of water bottle to my lips. 

"I don't want to at the moment." My breath sprutted, "err-what's the problem in that?" I tried to nettle him further. 

"Nothing mate you're gonna end up having arthritis." A timid guffaw softly escaped from my lungs and it echoed in the empty space around us. 

"Shift at four?" I looked at him shoving my stuff into duffel bag. He sighed bobbing his head and patting his thighs to stand upto my height. 

"M'headin'. You can jam to some cassettes I gave you for this crucial time of yours." This time he laughed shaking his head vigorously and throwing his hands in air defensively. 

"Styles you know we got no guts to rebel." I shrugged snapping my fingers and leaving him behind with a smirk that vanished the second I was again out in cold night. 

Tying the sleeves of my hood around torso my feet took two steps at once reverbing sharp sounds when the city's sleeping and neon billboards are gaping like night owls. 

The sky mad at the artificial lights because it's not giving it a chance to pat stars for they'll shine. 

Mick whined disturbed from the crack of door but little shushs made him go back to sleep which I'm sure I'm not getting from the amount of caffeine running in my veins. 

Taking a cold shower I dived into sheets ready to stare at the ceiling till the sun peeks through one of the tall glassed building. 

Me and aloness tangled up together one of has to go to slumber soon.   
_

Hi tiny cupcakes. I'll be glad to know if ya'll liked the chapter. Don't forget to vote and comment *nose boops.* 

Take care of yourself and around until we meet again. 


End file.
